


An Early Display Of Festive Trees

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Department Stores, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil go into a department store for some new plates. They come out with a Christmas tree and some festive cheer.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	An Early Display Of Festive Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded in November but oh well it's being uploaded now.  
> Also it's a headcanon to me that modern Zazzalil gets super excited over Christmas.  
> (Yay for day seven)

Jemilla pulled into the parking lot of the local department store, Zazzalil in the passenger seat beside her with her nose in her phone, scrolling through the website to double-check the availability of what they wanted.

They needed more plates, because when Zazzalil reached into the cupboard to pull out some bowls and ended up knocking out all plates as well. And so they needed more, and they wanted the exact same ones they had before because of the sentimental value (The plates were the first thing they’d brought when they moved in. Zazzalil was heartbroken when she broke them).

“Okay, it looks like they’ve got our plates, but you know these websites aren’t always accurate and updated so… I don’t know,” Zazzalil shrugged, putting her phone back in her coat pocket.

“Cool, we’ll get them and do a lap, I don’t think we need anything else but those but we can always look,” Jemilla said.

Zazzalil sighed, turning to stare out the window. Jemilla looked over at her. “You alright?”

“I’m sorry I broke the plates Jem,” Zazzalil mumbled, the hand she was leaning on muffling her words.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad, accidents happen. It’s not your fault,” Jemilla reassured her, reaching over to squeeze her thigh. 

Zazzalil looked back over, smiling at her. “Okay.”

“Great, well let's get up then, they close in like, forty-five minutes.” She unbuckled her seatbelt, Zazzalil doing the same, and got out of the car, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand as they walked towards the door of the store.

When they walked in they weren’t met with the standard set up of the store they spent quite a lot of time in, but instead were met with a massive display of Christmas. Christmas trees, decorations, statues and paper. Ribbons and lights and other decorations. Anything and everything Christmas related was standing tall in front of them.

Zazzalil smiled wide, gripping Jemilla’s arm with the hand that wasn’t locked in her grip. “Jem! Look!”

Jemilla smiled down at her. “I can see it Zazzy, though it is only November.”

“I don’t care, it’s finally Christmas, sorta. Nearly, but still! Our first Christmas moving in together,” She rambled before it was broken off with a gasp. “Jemilla, we need a Christmas tree!” She exclaimed.

Jemilla giggled. “I know baby, but we can do that another day. We need plates, and we don’t really have time to pick out a tree, I’m sure it’ll take a while knowing us.”

“But Jem! The tree is there now, why not get it now? Choosing plates isn’t going to take that long if we’re getting the exact same ones we already had. Please?” She looked up at her with pleading eyes and stuck out her lip, something she knew was almost certain to convince her.

Jemilla sighed. “Fine, we can pick out our tree, but we’re going to do that first because it’ll take the longest.”

Zazzalil smiled again and launched herself at Jemilla and hugged her tightly, repeating ‘thank you’ over and over again and ignoring the stares of others.

They walked over to the Christmas section and Zazzalil immediately found a tree she liked, a pink, purple and blue one that stood about six feet off the ground.

“Jemilla, we need this one,” Zazzalil said instantly, pointing it out to her.

Jemilla followed her gaze and laughed when she saw it. “Oh my God Zazzalil, really?”

“Yes really! Look at it, it’s us in tree form!” Zazzalil laughed.

“Yeah, Jemilla sighed, “I agree. Okay, we’ll get that one then. Go grab a box.”

Zazzalil rushed to grab the box and Jemilla went to grab a cart with three boxes of plates before they went to pay and left, returning to the car with all their items.

“I love our Christmas tree, I think it’s great,” Zazzalil said, reaching over to grab Jemilla’s hand.

“Me too Zazz.” Jemilla squeezed her hand back before letting go to start her car, excited for their new tree and new traditions now as a couple that lived together.


End file.
